


Let it Go

by arminblossom (syrren)



Series: Music Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrren/pseuds/arminblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is about to face the court and Mikasa and Armin have a deep conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go

_I'm on the verge of a breakdown_

_I'm on the brink of an epic meltdown_

_I'm on the way to a flat line_

_Oh, oh yeah_

_No, I don't really want to leave you behind_

 

            Nightmares…would come and go. They were nothing unusual for the blond; he had them since he was a child. Horrible shots of strangers trying to kill him, a type of dream he never knew why he had. But he was plagued by them, and after Trost, they only plagued him worse than ever.

            Before the court session Armin came to Mikasa’s room and lay back on her bed while the raven haired girl ranted about how they barely got to spend any time with Eren before he was taken away. Looking up at the ceiling with his hands beneath his head, he listened to every argument she made. How it was unfair that Eren barely got any rest since the mission. How they couldn’t even see him right now even though they were family. How ridiculous it was that Eren had a chance of being sentence to death. A few times the blond tried to convince her that it wasn’t entirely Military Police’s fault for wanting to sentence the newly found titan shifter to death. He posed a considerable threat to humanity since he wasn’t sure how to control his ability and that was a risk a lot of people wouldn’t take.

            “Isn’t there something we can do, Armin?” she asked him, looking at the strategist pleadingly.

            In the end, the blond knew that Mikasa was upset because she was still in pain. They almost lost Eren, more than once in too short a time span, and now he was about to be taken away again. They would be separated, either by Eren’s death or his being taken under custody by the Scouting Legion.

            And it hurt Armin deeply, as well, knowing full well that he would be losing his best friend since childhood if the Military Police won.

            “Mikasa, the Scouting Legion will handle it,” he told her, controlling his voice. Mikasa wasn’t usually this worried, but then, Eren was rarely in this amount of trouble. He couldn’t do much in his position, but he wanted to do his best to comfort the girl.

            She looked at him and nodded, retiring from her pacing and sitting down at the desk. The message sent to them that they were being called to the court session of Eren between the Military Police and Scouting Legion was still left unfolded on the desk. Scanning the letter again, she thought back to what Armin had said before. Perhaps he was right; perhaps the Scouting Legion would take care of it. Besides, the Military Police were pretty incompetent, there was no way they’d win.

            While Mikasa pondered over counter argument the blond had thrown at her earlier, Armin dozed off, slipping into another one of his nightmares. Only, it wasn’t a nightmare, it was a memory. The image of seeing Eren be devoured by the titan still shadowed his mind, conscious and subconscious. He never forgot the terror he felt, knowing that his best friend had given up his life so that he could go on. It haunted him now, even finding its way into his nightmares. He had always had night terrors, but never like this.

            “Eren!” he shouted, sitting up and reaching out his hand. The blood had left his face and he was shaking.

            “Armin, calm down, what’s wrong?” Mikasa knelt beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Wiping the tears that had sprung into his eyes away, he turned his head to face her.

            “I-I had a nightmare about Trost,” he sighed, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. He looked at Mikasa, meeting her worried gaze. “I don’t want to live with these nightmares anymore, Mikasa. I don’t want to live _in_ this nightmare. Eren almost _died_ and now he’s in danger of it again.”

            “But, Armin, you were so level headed when we stuck in the supplies warehouse back in Trost, and you talked our way out of the cannons being fired anymore at us. You didn’t tell us you had nightmares.”

            “It’s nothing; really, I didn’t want to concern you guys. They’re just nightmares, right? But I dreamed about his death again.” He clamped his hand over his mouth to stop from sobbing as the scene flashed behind his eyes once more.

            “You know you could tell us anything. If you learned anything from Trost it should be that we’re here for you. You need help sometimes, too, Armin, just like we need help from you,” the brunette soothed.

            “Remember when I ran out of gas and you gave me yours, and you asked to keep the blade so that you didn’t have to face the titans? I can’t lose Eren, but I can’t lose you either, Armin. We’ve been together for so long now; I can’t imagine a life without either of you. And if anything happens to Eren… It won’t be the same, I can’t even imagine what it’d be like, but at least right now I know that you’d be there to tell me everything would be all right, to pull me through like you did back in Trost.”

            Armin leaned forward and pulled the brunette into an embrace, feeling the terror that had plagued him moments before slip away.

            “I won’t leave you, Mikasa. Never.”

AN: considering Mikasa helped Armin feel better about himself I’d like to think they have just a strong relationship as she has with Eren, just not as sentimental. But they’ve known each other for so long and they’re the trio. If Eren was ever taken out of the equation Mikasa and Armin would probably still band together.


End file.
